


Thanks For Checking In...

by scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Series: Long Live The Trash King [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Alcohol, Anxiety, BDSM, Beware, Beyond Here There Be Thots, Cigarettes, D/s, Drinking, Gavin is an idiot sometimes, Gratuitous Profanity, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of HankCon - Freeform, Smoking, break ups, confused detectives, equally confused androids, mentions of AllenGavin, mostly in the background, random hook ups, sex with strangers, unhealthy coping methods, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Gavin Reed, self proclaimed Trash - more bark than reason - desperately hiding a gnawing anxiety inside his head, is going through the motions of accepting this new Android Revolution thing but mostly he's just pissed about his recent break up. He takes most of his anger out on himself, but the fall out seems to constantly involve his new partner, RK900.Why does this android keep showing up when he's at his lowest? And why, of all crazy things, does he startwantinghim to?





	Thanks For Checking In...

**Author's Note:**

> The messier counterpart of "Who is Gavin Reed?"
> 
> There's a lot more profanity here (it IS phcking Gavin Reed!) and a lot more explicit sexual situations. Wheee.

Gavin had spent years avoiding a “real” relationship… and yet somehow he just kept coming back to Allen. Now, almost a year in, he had started to think that this was real — that he could let himself fall for someone.

Of course, life had to go and fuck everything up. 

As if a fucking android revolution wasn’t crazy enough, he’s suddenly saddled with new co-workers and worse: a partner at work. He’d avoided having one of those for the majority of his career as a detective, but no amount of complaining had freed him from the ‘obligation’ of his android cling-on. 

A few months of stressed out, needy Gavin was all it took to destroy everything he thought he had. Allen fucking texted him a break up. He knew he was going to be out of town for the next month, that there was nothing Gavin could do.

So much for falling in love.

Gavin couldn’t remember when he’d purchased the box of cigarettes in his drawer but surprise he needed them now. Without looking at his partner, whose eyes he could feel on him again, he grabbed the pack and headed up to the roof.

The wind, like everything else, conspired against him — extinguishing every attempt to light his cigarette. All the while Allen’s texts swirled through his head.

_I just don’t think I can satisfy you._

_Maybe you ought to look around?_

_I’m exhausted._

_Gavin, I’m done._

His hands shook violently as tears burned at his eyes; he was flicking the lighter so hard his fingers hurt — then the wind relented, his cigarette lit, and when he looked up he was staring into the cool gray eyes of his partner.

There was nothing expressly wrong with RK900. He was a little weird, most of the new android coworkers were, but he was also damned handsome and an effective partner. He didn’t like admitting that he didn’t really hate androids, he just hadn’t liked the idea that android detectives were a _thing_ and that not only would he have to fight against drunken bastards like Hank but he’d also have to deal with his own tech trying to fucking take his job. Gavin was still struggling with all of the damned changes, but at least there were laws being enacted to ensure shit like that wouldn’t happen. There had to be proper android to human rations, blahblah, it didn’t matter… He had an image and it was a hell of a lot more comfortable to let people believe what they wanted to believe.

Better that they believe he hated androids than for them to know that he just didn’t do well with strangers, period, especially when they stepped into his few safe zones. Like being forced to be his partner, where they’d fuck up his reports and get underfoot in interrogations. That said, he’d been purposefully ignoring him for weeks in hopes of getting him to cry for a reassignment — but, despite his own attempts at sabotage, they actually worked really well together.

This was the first time he’d had an anxiety attack at work in months and RK900 had just… took it in stride. The android said nothing as Gavin slumped back against the wall and took slow drags off of his cigarette. All the while RK900 stood there, staring off into the sky without saying a word. He was certain the android was watching him from his peripheral, studying him like he studied everything else, but he handled this better than most humans did. He was company without all the obnoxious questions about what had happened and was he okay.

He gently thumbed the ring on his right hand. Just a simple band, nothing fancy, but it was capable of spinning softly when he ran his thumb over it. His chest still ached and his eyes burned, but he could blame that on the cold. It was so much easier to hate the weather than to acknowledge that one man could affect him so deeply.

Finally, he pushed away from the wall and ground out his cigarette in the ashtray.

For some reason he had expected RK900 to get the hint and leave, but when he turned around he found himself surprisingly close to the android’s chest.

 _Fuck, he’s good looking._ The thought hit him before he could silence it, but he didn’t need an office rebound.

It took him an extra moment to realize that the android’s LED had changed to yellow for some reason. Wasn’t that like an error? Or concern? Or danger? Wait, was he actually worried about him??? That was stupid… and sweetly touching, not that he’d ever admit to that.

“Thanks… Tin Man… For the light assist… and, y’know, the company.”

He expected RK900 to tease him when he finally broke his silence. His mind went through every insult that he would’ve flung at himself had he been in the same position, all the while grinding his finger against his ring.

“You’re welcome.”

That was it. He moved aside, as if only now realizing he was between the detective and the door, and said nothing more. Gavin hesitated for a moment. He didn’t deserve the kindness that RK900 had offered him, and it managed to bring a quick smile to his lips. Then he ducked his head and hurried past him into the stairwell.

He needed to rethink his behavior toward his partner…

***

Nothing really got better after that - the gossip got a hell of a lot worse - but he made a point of actively talking, and listening, to RK900’s input. He wasn’t about to admit it to anyone, but the fact was that he needed the assistance right now.

He’d been relying so heavily on Allen that nothing was fitting together right anymore. He couldn’t sleep properly when he had down time; everything was just anxious tension and racing thoughts, and when he could use all that wired awareness he was just jittery and exhausted. He tried all his alternate methods of keeping himself grounded, calm, but they just didn’t do the trick. Apparently heartbreak and self-loathing won out over healthy coping methods. Yay.

But all the while his Tin Man was _actually_ trying to look out for him. It was a weird, but terribly sweet, thing that he struggled to wrap his head around. RK900 picked up the slack with his paperwork without commenting on the change in his behavior, and had even started catching on to his spiraling moments. Tina supplied him with fancy coffees (from the cafe down the street that he liked… but hated to actually go to…) But someone else had begun supplying him with hard candies and gum; something that only the android next to him would notice he’d been burning through.

He was also pretty sure that that was encouragement not to keep running off with his cigarettes. _Those_ never refilled magically.

The kindest thing, though, was the sheer fact that he never brought it up. Never pushed when he was irritable, never pried when he was sullen… and knew when the best times were to distract him with work. 

If he were a better man, he would have thanked him. 

But he wasn’t.

***

Gavin wasn’t entirely sure what his breaking point had been… There were two, probably. The first was when he’d been admiring his partner and wondering what it would be like to be fucked by an android. After all, Hank apparently enjoying screwing an android, so the sex was potentially pretty fucking good.

The other was that, while debating this, he’d found himself playing around with nicknames for him. Since they’d met he’d internally called him Dick and Richard for his own amusement. Tin Man worked best for him — upgraded Connor, upgraded Tin Can. It gave him a little chuckle when he was frustrated. But Nines was the one he thought suited him best. It always popped up when he was lost in thought.

That afternoon in particular he found himself thinking: Nines has gorgeous eyes — the sort of steely coldness that suggested he’d fuck you and then leave you cuffed to the bed naked.

It made his stomach twist with excitement. The idea of Nines using him…

He bit his lower lip at the thought — until he realized those gorgeous steely eyes were staring directly back into his. He nearly choked on his gum in surprise. _Fuck fuck fuck._ On one hand, great, he was starting to get over Allen. On the other, sleeping with Nines seemed like a really fucking bad idea. The last thing he needed was to fuck up one of the few functional work relationships he had!

When the day was finally over, he caught up with Tina on his way out. “Hey, Tina — I’m ditching my car here while I hit the bars.”

She was already rolling her eyes, but he caught the vague twist of a smirk. She just had to tease him, didn’t she? "Looking for dick tonight?”

“Drinking and hot guys go hand-in-hand.” Nice and flippant, good. He couldn’t let her know that the Allen thing was still eating at him… or that he was getting the itch that always got him in trouble. She’d never be okay with that.

“Need a wingman?”

“Nah.”

“So I guess I’m picking you up then?” Her tone was playful but he noted the smirk had vanished. Was she on to him?

Gavin tapped his foot impatiently. “Or I can call a cab?”

“No, I’ll pick you up.” Stern now. He could practically _feel_ the lecture coming… except it didn’t. “Get some… but be careful, alright?”

Gavin’s shoulders slumped a little, some of the defensiveness rolling off of him. They’d been friends since they were in kindergarten and she had kicked his ass for making fun of her braids. She’d seen him at his absolute worst, literally dragged him away from some of them, and he knew he hurt her just as much as himself when he let men abuse him. Allen had been the best thing to happen to him. Something consistent and somewhat healthy … But he ruined it like he ruined everything.

Gavin bit his lip for a moment and nodded slowly. When he spoke, he told himself he wasn’t lying. “Yeah, Tina. I’ll be careful. I just need to blow off some steam. See you in the morning.”

They both knew he was lying. He could see it in her eyes and the shame twisted in him like a belly full of fucking worms. Still, she trusted him enough to let him go. She should’ve known better than to trust an addict when they were jonsing. All he wanted was to erase the memory of Allen’s touch… Something rough and dirty, something unlike Allen’s strict, militant control… Something that didn’t remind him of the similar smug composure in Nines’ smile.

He knew the perfect place to find what he was looking for — a gay bar about 30 minutes away by foot, seedy enough that they didn’t pay attention who you went home with. Inside he could forget about everything and just slip into the crowd. Just another lonely stranger. He drank, got a few drinks sent his way, and danced with anyone that wanted to grind his ass.

That should have been stress relief enough…

Except, when he was nice and wasted, he found some pervert that opted for a bathroom quickie over a wild night. Lazy fuck, but that was degrading in its own right. Before he knew it, he was on his knees in a bathroom stall, getting his throat fucked. At least the lazy bastard was well hung, that was a rare commodity when you were picking up strangers.

And, of course, he managed to piss him off before the real fun even started. They hated when he pulled away right before they came but he wasn’t keen on getting a mouthful of a stranger’s jizz.

“You’d have to at least buy me a drink first, if you wanted all _that_.”

Gavin should’ve guessed the night would go sour when the guy didn’t find his antics entertaining. Boring. Still, he plucked a condom out of his back pocket and waved it like a bone in front of a dog. “You still want to fuck or not?”

Happy again. Easy fucker. 

Just like that he was kissing along Gavin’s neck and helping him out of his shirt, when his fingers must’ve brushed an old scar. He saw the change in his expression as his finger pushed more roughly into the mark and Gavin moaned softly. The jackass pulled his shirt off the rest of the way, took one look at his collection of scars, and then started in with the anti-kinkster bullshit.

“Oh, _fuck you_!” Gavin yanked his shirt out of the man’s hand and pulled it on as he stormed out of the restroom. “Fucking vanilla prick!”

With a huff he grabbed his jacket, closed his tab, and stormed out in the cold as he was pulling the coat on. The cold hit him like a punch to the gut, both sobering and disorienting. Anger left him standing in the snow, cursing his stupid luck and how hard it was to find a decent fucking lay… Hopefully a runner up would follow him outside, offer to take him home, give him a shoulder to cry on, whatever. He’d take anything at this point.

Scowling to himself, he attempted to light a cigarette in the fucking wind. One day he’d admit to himself that it wasn’t the wind, it was the fact that his hands were always shaking when he was trying to light up, but that wasn’t a thought for now.

His current thought was: _Hey, I hear footsteps. Hello, Mr. Runner Up?_

Except it wasn’t Mr. Runner Up. It was Nines.

For a moment the sheer absurdity of that absolutely floored him and he was left just blinking up at Nines. Why was he here? Why did that stern expression of his always make Gavin want to jump him? He wanted those lips on his, to feel the android’s fingers on his skin… He was about to open his mouth and say something incredibly stupid, but the android just smirked, cupped his large hands around Gavin’s trembling ones, and nodded to his cigarette as if it were perfectly natural for him to be there, just to help him light the damn thing.

“Detective,” the android began, sounding almost bored, “what are you doing out in the snow so late? It’s ill advised for your health.”

Gavin was tempted to say something snotty about sucking dick, preferably his dick. Or how was helping him light this condensed cancer stick any better for his health, but instead he laughed roughly. 

“Oh drop the robot shtick, you bastard.” He muttered around his cigarette as he lit it, thoughtlessly leaning into the android’s presence as he did. “And I went out for a drink, what’s it to you?”

Nines didn’t usually chuckle. Well, not when they were talking together at work. He’d heard him laughing with Hank and Connor before. There was something aloof about the way he chuckled now, eyes still serious and fixated on him. Gavin’s stomach twisted with excitement, barely hearing the words the android was saying: “Connor’s shift ended before mine. I was walking to waste time and was amused to find you in the snow — again.”

A few long drags of his cigarette and he was feeling less jittery, but no less drunk. If anything, more drunk. Now that the frustrated tension was draining away, the alcohol was stepping in to make everything pleasantly blurry again.

“You’re a real piece of work, Nines.” he replied with a warm chuckle… only to find Nines suddenly very close. He had very alluring lips when he smirked like that. Gavin nearly dropped his cigarette.

“Nines?” he questioned.

“Yeah. You. Nines.” He answered thoughtlessly as he jerked his gaze away. He couldn’t look at him this closely while this drunk. He was fixated on Nines’ lips, on the way he quirked an eyebrow at him… his stomach twisted eagerly, his heart was pounding. 

At the same time, he felt like his knees were about to give out and that he might burst into tears. Neither of those things were sexy. “Do me a favor, yeah?” He allowed himself to look up at that dangerously handsome face for just a moment. “Call a cab for me.”

As he spoke he felt a wave of nausea wash over him. Fuck everything. Without saying anything or even really thinking about his actions, Gavin leaned into Nines for support. Nines didn’t pull away.

“Of course,” his tone was surprisingly soft. “Back to your place?”

“Yeah…” Nines’ arm had shifted to rest against his waist, supporting him. It was all the invitation Gavin needed to lean fully into the android’s embrace. Nines felt… safe. Like being at home with his cats, or chatting with Tina at a bar.

“They’ll be here in about 10 minutes. Do you need anything else, Gavin?”

He had never heard Nines call him anything other than Detective before that moment. He looked up in surprise, unable to find the words he wanted to reply with.

“Gavin?” Nines repeated.

Gavin cleared his throat and looked away quickly. “I was just going to call take out when I got home… I’m fine.”

Nines stayed close, holding him. “Alright. I’ll stay with you until the cab arrives.”

Gavin could feel himself blushing and it wasn’t the easily concealed kind, but the intense burning that went all the way to his ears. Nines kindly did not comment on it. The android was all that mattered for the next ten minutes. The feel of his body against Gavin’s, the light pressure of his chin resting on Gavin’s head. There was a subtle possessiveness in everything Nines did and Gavin wanted it. He wanted to be pinned against the wall by this man, wanted to feel the crush of his lips, to find out if he was as forceful in bed as he was at work. 

Alternately, Gavin wanted to burst into flames for how badly he wanted to kiss an android. His partner.

Then the cab arrived.

Automatically he moved forward, dropped his cigarette to the snow, and ground it out beneath his boot. Every fiber of his being wanted to pull Nines into the cab with him. He didn’t want this moment to end, to lose the security of those possessive arms around his waist. He looked back, ready to invite him along, when he noted Nines’ LED had turned yellow.

It was just enough to shake the hazy desire, to remind him that he couldn’t take his partner home no matter how badly he wanted it. If he wasn’t careful he was going to say or do something stupid and he’d ruin this relationship that he’d already come to value so very much.

“Thanks for … tonight. I ..” His gaze darted back to Nines’ LED and he bit his lip softly to stop all of the things he wanted to say from pouring out of his lips. “I just appreciate it.” 

He felt a hint of relief as Nines’ LED shifted back to blue. Oh if the Gavin of a few months ago could be here now, what he’d say when he realized the Gavin of now was fussing over an android’s mental state. 

“Of course, Gavin.” Nines replied smoothly. “Take care of yourself.”

Ah fuck, his ears were burning again because Nines said his fucking name. He ducked into the cab and pulled the door shut behind him so that he could hide from those intoxicating eyes.

When he got home, Gavin went to swipe his card for the cab fare and discovered that Nines had already paid for it. Thankfully he’d already spent the whole trip home daydreaming about Nines touching him, otherwise that would’ve worked him up all over again.

With what little strength he had left, Gavin dragged himself up to his apartment. He managed to make it safely into the bathroom before the puking started. He heaved up his liquid dinner in between taking off his clothes and then stumbled into the shower. His original intention had been to just shower club guy’s stench off of him, but instead he found himself thinking of Nines again. His body tingled with the memory of Nines’ touch.

Gavin couldn’t believe how badly he wanted Nines. Was it just the alcohol? Whatever it was, it took more than jerking off in the shower to soothe it. In the end, he found himself digging through his toys in search of something that made him think of Nines — and ultimately fucked himself to sleep.

It was the best night’s sleep he’d had since Allen dumped him.

***

Tina picked him up that morning and seemed satisfied that he hadn’t done anything too stupid. She even supplied breakfast and pain killers. He didn’t mention Nines showing up, or the fact that he was pretty sure he was the only reason that he _hadn’t_ wound up somewhere stupid.

And then, of course, he got to the office and there was Nines.

In his drunken haze, he hadn’t factored in the reality that he would have to look at the man he’d spent the majority of the night fantasizing about. It made for an awkward couple of days until he could figure out how to balance his incessant desire for Nines with the logical need to maintain a professional working relationship. _Haa…_

And underneath that was the ever-present anxiety. A never-ending vibration of humming nerves without any real outlet or relief. He found a sort of pseudo-relief in his infatuation with Nines. He could occasionally hit the right balance of alcohol and fantasizing to actually fuck off some of the stress… but it never really hit the spot. So he did something he hadn’t done since he’d started seriously dating Allen: he went to one of his hookup apps.

There were guys on there that he knew he could catch a quickie from and then get on with things. It worked for the most part, delaying the worst of his spiraling mental health… Until Allen texted him.

_Hey Reedy — you available tonight? I need a bad boy to fix this craving._

Gavin stared blankly at the phone, heart wrenching even as he wanted to reply YES. The reality, though, was that Allen had never thought of him as anything other than a fuck toy. He’d never been much on the longterm relationship thing and, exactly when Gavin needed him most, he took an assignment out of state and said he’d burnt out.

It wasn’t until Hank started in on him about some useless bullshit that he realized he was having a full blown panic attack. It should’ve been a simple thing to brush off with a snarky remark, but instead it exploded into an argument. He bailed as quickly as he could, booking it to the rooftop to get some air and try to cut this off before it got worse.

Breathe in. Breathe out. He pulled up his hood, pressed against the wall, and tried to cut out as much sensory input as he possibly could. Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything was fine. He was fine.

Except that he kept re-reading Allen’s text in his mind and his eyes were burning and… suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Instantly the world shattered into chaos again. He jerked back, felt his heel slide on a stray patch of ice and hit the ground with a frustrated curse. Everyone was staring at him, he was such an idiot! Gavin’s thoughts were so jumbled that he could barely process who was there but the embarrassment was too overwhelming to ignore in that moment.

It wasn’t until he was halfway down the stairs when his racing thoughts caught up to him, letting him focus on what he’d seen before he ran: red LED flashing… Nines’ eyes wide with concern. He’d never seen the android look so worried. His stomach revolted and he set off for the door. He needed to get the fog out of his mind, and he knew what would do it.

He was sending some guy a message just as Tina stopped him at the front door. Everything was fucking going wrong. Her concern almost immediately turned to frustration when he inadvertently snapped at her for worrying about him. At least she left him alone after that.

By the time she stormed off, he had a response and a destination. He hopped into the cab without looking back. Consequences were future Gavin’s problem. Present Gavin just needed to get laid.

And yet, no matter who fucked him, there was something missing. He felt fucking empty and lost, looking for something without knowing what he was looking for. The second guy actually looked a bit like Nines and, for a few short moments, he let himself believe it was the android fucking him… until the guy opened his mouth. He was utterly stupid and full of himself, absolutely fucking dull and nothing at all like Nines. He hadn’t even left the guy’s apartment before he found number three.

He was basically a giant red flag of who not to pick up in this sort of situation, but Gavin wanted to be a mess. If it hurt that was all the better. At least he’d actually feel something other than emptiness and confusion.

***

Gavin should’ve been screaming with pleasure by now. Should’ve had this guy literally gagging him to make him shut up. He loved the risk of getting fucked in a public place, and he loved a guy that was more than a little rough… so why didn’t this get him screaming?

Pants down around his ankles, face pressed up against the alley wall, bent over some pile of crates or whatever. It was absolutely degrading. The usual Gavin would’ve loved it. 

But this wasn’t the usual Gavin. This Gavin had been somehow corrupted by Nines. 

He was going through the motions, but his head was elsewhere — Nines’ fingers on his hips, the android’s arms around him. He’d never felt so fucking peaceful. Maybe he would’ve been screaming for it if Nines had pinned him to this wall… but instead he had some guy grunting in his ear.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He was half lost in his drunk, rambling thoughts when movement registered out of the corner of his eye. Oh… Had they been caught? He felt the twist of a smirk on his lips, the thrill of being in trouble, the excitement of humiliation. This might actually turn out to be interesting…

He had hardly turned his head toward the movement when he registered the pulsing red light in the dark alley. Fuck, wait, no! — he instantly knew who that LED belonged to. How the fuck was Nines here? His stomach churned at the realization that Nines would finally know what a pathetic, disgusting person he really was. The idea horrified him, but the shame of it all still hit him square in the gut.

He came with a shuddering whimper as he slapped his hands over his mouth to stifle the name that he wanted to cry out for, but even as shame and horror shook him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Nines. The android was frozen in place, processing the scene and just as unable to tear his eyes off of Gavin.

Then Mr. Red Flag was groaning in his ear about coming and about how nice Gavin’s ass was — and Nines took a step back finally, retreating from the alley.

No, no, no! Fuck! He didn’t want Nines to leave! Not that he knew what he wanted if he did get Nines to stay. The guy pulled out, Gavin thought he heard him chuckle and he was probably saying something degrading, but Gavin’s thoughts were gone. He pulled away, yanking his pants up as he moved, and stumbled toward where he’d seen Nines disappear.

“Hey! What the fuck?!” the guy shouted as Gavin broke into a sprint. There was a volley of angry cursing but Gavin was fueled by adrenaline and drunken stupidity.

“Nines! W—“ he was cut off by slamming full force into Nines. Thankfully, the android had been turning back as Gavin called out and now he was suddenly in Nines’ arms. He couldn’t deny that this was what he wanted, Nines holding him again, but how did he explain that to Nines???

“Gavin,” the android’s voice was stiff, it made Gavin’s heart wrench. Nines took a breath, apparently searching for the appropriate words. “I apologize for interrupting. It wasn’t my place…” Despite how calculated his words were, Nines hadn’t managed to sound calm — and his LED continued to flash red. Gavin had never heard that level of emotion in his voice.

Gavin pressed his face against Nines’ chest, unable to meet his eyes or even watch the way his LED pulsed with clear distress. “No, it’s okay… wait. I mean — you shouldn’t be apologizing. I wasn’t exactly being _private_.” He groaned at himself, half ready to bury himself under a pile of insults, until something caught his attention. 

Nines was… hard?

Too drunk for his own good, his hands followed his thoughts before logic could remind him that he shouldn’t have just shoved his hand between Nines’ legs and squeezed.

Nines let out a simulated breath that sounded suspiciously like a moan and Gavin shuddered. There was no way he could stop now.

“Did you get off on that?” He could hear the slur in his own voice, knew how drunk and depraved he probably sounded, but his fingers desperately kneaded Nines’ cock through the android’s pants. “Do you want a piece of me too?”

Nines made a strange, frustrated noise… and then Mr. Red Flags caught up with them. 

“What the fuck? We weren’t done…” That was as far as he got before he realized that they weren’t alone anymore. “Who the fuck is this?” A hand grasped Gavin’s arm and, before he could shrug it off and tell the guy to fuck off, he felt the surge of motion as Nines reacted.

In one smooth movement, Nines pulled Gavin closer to himself and punched Mr. Red Flags. Gavin looked up, startled, only to see a flash of pride and a disgusted sneer cross his expression. Fuck that was hot…

“Damnit Gavin! How do you do this to me?”

Gavin didn’t have time to answer before he was falling into the seat of a warm car. “Huh?” He muttered dumbly before reality sank in. Oh, of course, a cab. That’s why Nines had lingered: he’d already called a cab. Then Nines stepped into the cab with him and, like the slutty idiot he was, Gavin lit up. “So you do…”

“No! I mean, yes... but you need to talk to me first — and preferably while sober.”

“But we could —“

“No! I want… I don’t want a drunk one night stand.”

Gavin drooped against his seat. “I… What more could you want from me?”

Nines looked confused and almost hurt. “I just… I don’t want to be some guy you fuck and forget. I like you, Gavin.”

Gavin frowned, how was he supposed to make sense of that? Nines was so fucking perfect, how could he have any interest in a messed up idiot like himself? He would’ve argued the point, had the draining adrenaline not taken its toll on him. The car had only just started moving and his head had begun to spin. Nothing inside the car was stationary and Nines occasionally doubled before Gavin’s eyes. 

“O-Okay…” Gavin muttered lamely before shifting to be a bit closer to Nines. He worried at his bottom lip for a moment then just gave in and said what he’d been thinking: “Can I just be close to you for now? I’m not feeling too hot…”

He didn’t like feeling this vulnerable, especially not in front of someone whose opinion he actually valued, but he couldn’t resist the invitation of Nines’ open arms either. He slumped graciously into the android’s embrace before a thought struck him.

“Please tell me we’re not going to Hank’s?”

Gavin felt Nines’ chuckle in his chest, a low rumble that made the pit of his stomach knot in excitement. “No,” he reassured Gavin softly, “I changed the destination to your home so that we could have a proper conversation.”

“Oh, cool.” He closed his eyes as he leaned against Nines. “Then I’m going to go ahead and black out now… My apartment key is in my back pocket… It’s got, uhh… cat ears.” He was having trouble focusing properly, so much so that he could barely recall what his own apartment key looked like.

“Alright.”

That was the last thing he registered, aside from how fucking good Nines smelled, before darkness caught up with him.

***

Nightmares woke him up. The vague formless sort that leave you lingering in anxiety even after you’ve woken up. Those were par for course with him. His brief attempt at seeing a therapist had resulted in the mentioning of trauma and refusal to face said trauma… but Gavin didn’t really feel like digging through his own head to figure out what haunted his dreams.

Especially not when he could get laid and get a good night’s rest.

It worked out for everyone. Mostly.

As he struggled out of the drowsy paralysis, he noticed that there was a hand on his cheek. He wasn’t alone? His eyes struggled to open properly and, once they did, they widened with surprise as he jerked away from Nines. “What?!” It took him a minute to realize that it was indeed Nines and not a weird figment of his imagination, and that was even more confusing. “What are you doing in my apartment?!”

“You were drunk? I brought you home… Do you…” He didn’t have to finish talking for Gavin’s memory of the night to come rolling back into his mind. Oh fuck. Oh fuck, fuck fuck! Nines never bothered to finish his sentence, Gavin’s horror probably made it clear that he did remember after all.

“Fuck,” he repeated out loud, possibly for Nines’ benefit. He clutched his head abruptly as the sound echoed through his skull. “Fuck fuck fuck!” The more he thought about it the more he realized just how much he’d fucked up. “I… I need a few human minutes… just uhm… Don’t… leave?”

Nines nodded. “I’ll stay right here. Take your time.”

Gavin brushed away the blankets as he stood up to head to the bathroom, realized what he was wearing… J-Just boxers? Had Nines undressed him? His face felt like it was on fire as he slipped away from the bed and hurried into his bathroom.

Puke. Then shower so that he could scour his body of all the filth left behind by Mr. Red Flags… Which, honestly, was a lot less than he expected… Had Nines cleaned him up? He laid his head against the wall of the shower, trying to process how he was going to approach this conversation with Nines. His mind kept creeping back to the sensation of Nines hard beneath his fingers, the sharp intake of breath… He bit his lip as hard as he could to stop the hungry eagerness.

He couldn’t be doing this. This couldn’t be real. Nines would be gone when he got out of the shower… wouldn’t he? For a few moments anxiety crippled him. He crouched down in the shower, face buried in his hands, and tried to stop the panic attack before it could start.

All he had to do was go out there and talk to him. Nines said he liked him, right? It couldn’t… He pushed aside the nagging voice of doubt as he forced himself out of the shower. Nines wouldn’t tease him like that, this couldn’t just be a cruel joke.

Breathe, remember to breathe. He toweled off, focusing on the simplicity of the task, and then started toward the door… Fuck, I’m naked. For a moment he was frozen again, glancing back and forth between his dirty clothes and the door in front of him. No, fine. Whatever. Just… act. Don’t freeze up.

He managed to step out of the bathroom without looking entirely like he was going to break down into a ball of pure anxiety. For just a moment he froze at the sight of Nines staring at him, suddenly self conscious about everything. Old scars, recent bruises, it felt like every one of them was highlighted in red for Nines to see. He glanced down at himself once, unable to help the awkward fear, and then hurried himself to the closet. Despite all of his fear, he liked the way Nines’ gaze lingered on him. Something about Nines’ calm interest eased the anxiety he felt about his body.

Everything was alright. He could do this.

Biting his lip, telling himself he was taking risks by being too coy, he nevertheless let the towel drop completely as he bent over to search for a clean pair of boxers. He straightened, pulled on a t-shirt, and tried to stop his awful blushing as he returned to the bed to sit beside Nines.

“So… I… I’d like to understand… You like me… but you don’t want to have sex with me?”

Nines frowned, “I never said that.”

Gavin scoffed. “I may have been pretty drunk, but I know what you said. You didn’t want to fuck me, but you said you liked me.”

Nines sighed. “I want a relationship with you, Gavin. And I wanted you to make that decision on your own — when you weren’t wasted and horny.”

 _What? Why?_ The words tumbled out of his mouth awkwardly even as he found himself fiddling with his ring again. “Why the hell would someone as put together as you want a fucking mess like me? The guys I’ve bothered to date all end up saying the same damn thing: I’m more work than I’m worth.”

Gavin didn’t expect Nines’ LED to suddenly turn red, though it cycled back down to blue quickly enough. Without a pause, Nines spoke. “You’re not a mess.” He paused for a moment, reassessing that statement, and then continued. “Yes, you’re clearly dealing with something, but you’re far from undesirable. And, I have yet to find you more taxing than rewarding.”

Why was it so hard to hear those words and _believe_ them? He wanted so badly to believe them. He wanted Nines to want him as badly as he wanted the android but he just _couldn’t_ understand it. His chest ached. If he trusted him, would he get hurt again? If he refused him, would he lose this chance forever? Which would be worse?!

Nines spoke up before he could say anything: “I have no desire to pressure you into this, Gavin. If you’re not comfortable with intimacy then I can accept returning to our usual professional relationship.”

“Like hell!” Well, that answered Gavin’s question about whether he could handle losing this chance or not. Whatever, go with the momentum, right? “This hasn’t been a professional relationship for weeks now! I… want…” So much for momentum. He felt like someone had stuffed his mouth with cotton. His throat was tight, his chest aching, but he wanted this. He couldn’t fucking deny that. “Fuck it! I want more… I just never thought you would too and damnit, Nines… Why? Why the fuck would you chose me of all fucking people?”

Nines looked confused. “Shouldn’t this make you happy? If we’re both interested in each other?”

He probably should have been but he was already shaking his head in frustration. “No! Of course not! If it was a one-sided infatuation then I could let it go and get over you! But now… Now I’m going to want more and you’re going to get tired of me.” Now his hands were trembling again. He couldn’t even hold his ring properly in order to spin it. Everything felt like it was closing in on him and Nines was staring at him with such confusion. “It’s going to hurt when you leave me,” he confessed with a thin whine.

Nines’ LED was red again. “Why… Why would I get tired of you, Gavin?”

Gavin had asked himself that a thousand times. Why did people get tired of him? “I don’t know!” He confessed with a groan. “I’m a pain slut? No… Whatever, I’m just a fucking slut. A sex addict? I don’t know! I feel like my chest is going to implode and still all I can think about is whether or not I can convince you to fuck me before you leave!” He laughed bitterly as he dragged his knees up to his chest, unable to look at Nines or his flashing red LED. “I’m fucked up, Nines. I’m not worth your time.”

Nines didn’t say anything, but suddenly Gavin found himself in the other man’s arms. His embrace was firm, the sort of possessive that made his heart pound… and left him aching for more of Nines all over again. Damnit all. With his head against Nines’ chest, he listened to him struggle to get his own words out.

“Gavin…” Nines ran his fingers through his hair, then brushed them soothingly down Gavin’s back. After a moment’s pause, he continued with more confidence. “Talk with me. Tell me about yourself. I want to know what you like, what your interests include, everything.” Another moment of silence. Gavin didn’t know how to process any of this. “I’d like to know more about what you mean by pain slut… My databases have produced… a great deal of pornography in relation to that term… It makes it a little challenging to get a correct definition.”

Somehow that fucking did it. How could he be anxious about Nines’ interest in him when the poor man was getting flooded with porn just trying to fucking understand him? “Fuck, Nines. Really?” He laughed awkwardly but his fingers curled into Nines’ shirt, determined not to let him slip away now that he finally had him. “Let’s talk then… If you’re so interested in my weird kinks.”

Nines reply was perhaps the most cheerful that Gavin had ever heard the man: “I am!”

Another chuckle and, despite the anxiety, he shifted into a more comfortable position in Nines’ lap. “Alright… What didn’t you databases explain to you? Or, rather, what part of ‘pain slut’ isn’t clear?”

“It’s a BDSM term,” Nines began carefully, “for someone who enjoys excessive pain, usually with sex?”

“You got it.” Gavin smiled to himself.

“You enjoy pain then? Greatly?”

Gavin’s smile faded. “More than most people are willing to provide.”

“And you’ve got a sexual appetite to match this need for pain?” Gavin was silent for a moment, but Nines continued. “Is this why you seek out random partners?”

“I honestly prefer to have a… well, a steady Dom… but after my last one I was fucking frustrated and…” Gavin chewed on his lip for a moment. “And then you.”

Nines’ tone was incredulous as he spoke: “And then me? Getting stuck with an android was that frustrating?”

Gavin didn’t mean to laugh so loudly. He pressed his face into Nines’ chest as if he could hide his embarrassment. “Fuck. No. You were… hot as fucking hell. You think I don’t have eyes?” He’d been enjoying Nines as eye candy long before Allen had finally called it quits. “I mean, yeah… For a couple days I was real ticked about having a partner — usually they fuck up my paperwork and get in my way — but you were good.” He coughed, embarrassed by his own behavior now that he was looking back on it. “We actually worked really well together.”

“You refused to speak to me for over a week.”

“Well, yeah…” He knew this would come back to bite him eventually. “It was a point of pride by then. You hear the way they gossip about me!” He pouted, wishing it were easier to just admit he was afraid… Instead he fell back on his old staples: good ol’ self depreciation and humor. “Why disappoint the office?”

“You’d rather they believe you were an irate ass than a rational man?”

Considering the alternatives? “Yep. That works best for me.” He could be honest with Nines though, just a bit. “Keeps people at a safe distance, y’know? Everyone except for you.” He pulled away from Nines ever so slightly and reached up to poke the android between the eyes. “You just… kept following me around and being… unnecessarily nice. Even when I was shitty to you.” He looked away again, displeased with himself. “I didn’t know what to do with it, so I just kept pushing you away.”

“It was terribly unproductive,” Nines supplied helpfully.

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh was it?” He barked with amusement before scooting back to lean against the head board. 

He draped his legs over Nines’ lap, smiling to himself when he noticed the android’s cool gray eyes wandering along his body. Then his eyes lingered on his lap and Gavin felt a thrill of excitement. He swallowed roughly, trying to silence his excitement, and Nines finally caught on to the fact that he’d been staring. His LED flashed yellow to blue and he cleared his throat.

“Yes, if you’d been less hostile you might have noticed my interest in you much sooner.”

Gavin couldn’t help but shudder a little at that thought. God, that would’ve been nice. He paused, a realization sinking in at last. “Is… Is that why you were always showing up when I was out looking for trouble?”

Nines’ LED was red for a moment, and then stayed yellow. He must’ve just realized what Gavin had been doing. “You were… You were trying to get yourself hurt! That’s what Tina was so worried about!”

Gavin shrunk away slightly, cheeks burning as he tried to avoid the android’s frustrated glower. “Yeah…”

“But you got rejected at the night club…”

“And usually some jackass would’ve come wandering out to pick my drunk ass up.”

“…Except that I was there.”

The memory made Gavin tremble. Nines holding him in the snow still haunted his memories. He wanted that back desperately, and the memory of it — and all the things he’d done to himself afterward — made him ache with need again. This wasn’t something he could swallow down anymore.

“Yeah… Except that you were there… And after that, you bastard, I couldn’t help but think about you. I didn’t think I’d like it so much… The idea of you possessing me. The fucking feeling of your fingers on my hips.” He bit his lip, still unable to look at Nines properly. “So even when I found hook ups… They were missing something.”

Oh that smug bastard, he was so fucking pleased with that knowledge. “I wasn’t imagining it then… That you climaxed when you saw me, not because of that man in the alley?”

Gavin knew his face had to bright red now, and he could only pretend that he wasn’t hard as a fucking rock. The memory, the shame… Oh fuck, it shouldn’t have made him so goddamned horny… and yet it did. “Fuck… No, you weren’t imagining it. I didn’t want you to see me like that, but also… I did. The idea of you seeing me at my fucking lowest was…”

“Humiliating?” Gavin nodded, still unable to meet Nines’ gaze. “But you get off on that, don’t you Detective?”

Gavin bit his lip hard, struggling with his breathing and his focus. “Y-Yeah.”

“Is that what you want, Gavin? For me to humiliate you?”

“F-fuck yes.” Gavin’s hands shot to his mouth, surprised by the speed with which his response came out.

Nines just smiled. “Put your hands down.”

There was something about the shift in Nines’ tone that made Gavin’s stomach twist into knots. His hands fell away from his mouth and he found himself looking up into Nines’ eyes without any of the nervous tension from before. He’d heard Nines use this tone before in investigations, a pitch lower than his usual speaking voice with a firmness that made it clear he wasn’t about to back down. Gavin had always liked the sound of it, but he’d never imagined it being used on him.

He wanted more, and Nines didn’t disappoint.

“You’re already so hard. Just from remembering all that shame. Why don’t you give me a proper show this time?” Nines ran his finger along Gavin’s erection, letting his finger linger on the wet spot of precome. Gavin whimpered softly, eagerly. “Let me see what a filthy man _my detective_ is.”

There was no way he could’ve turned back at this point. He definitely didn’t want to. For the first time in ages his head wasn’t racing with a thousand different thoughts or worries; his every thought was Nines. Without a word he arched his hips up and slid his boxers down around his thighs, groaning as he freed his cock from the constriction of his boxers. Fuck, his whole body was on fire, and Nines’ eyes were glued to him.

He didn’t hold back, not for a second. He’d touched himself while thinking about Nines before, but now Nines was here and watching him. Nines had a look in his eyes that Gavin had never seen before. He sincerely doubted that anyone had seen it before. This desire was just for him.

Had anything ever been just for him?

He groaned roughly, bucking against his hand desperately, but he wanted… _needed…_

Nines had begun to smile the more Gavin squirmed and whimpered beneath his own touch. “Not enough, is it?”

It was as if Nines could read his mind and was purposefully teasing him. That smile, that tone, Gavin was practically drooling as a helpless, desperate moan escaped his lips. He shook his head, wishing desperately that he could find the words to express how badly he needed Nines… except then Nines’ arms were around him and he was being pulled into the android’s embrace.

Gavin made a soft sound of confusion before Nines’ breath tickled his ear. “Come for me, Gavin.” The words were followed by a soft kiss against the edge of his ear, and Gavin was helpless to resist any of it. He came, just like Nines had asked, milking himself for every drop as he pressed his face into Nines’ chest. Nines’ grip tightened, held him close, and then the voice against his ear again. “Good boy, Gavin. Good boy.”

When Nines released him, Gavin slumped back against the headboard while he struggled to regain some composure. His chest was still heaving, but his heart wasn’t beating out of his chest anymore. Shudder after shudder rolled through him as Nines sat there, surveying the mess that was Gavin, and Gavin just let himself breathe.

“You’re beautiful, Gavin.” The comment surprised him, but he was far too exhausted to express it. He did manage to find Nines’ gaze as the other man continued speaking. “Will you be mine then? No more random hook ups… Just me.” His smile was so warm that Gavin could’ve melted entirely. His eyes burned slightly with a prickle of tears, but all he felt was relief and gratitude. “And you’ll have to be the one to get tired of me. I have no intention of letting you go once I have you.”

For a moment all Gavin could do was tremble with excitement, and then words found themselves back to his lips. He nodded quickly. “Yes. I’ll be yours.” He couldn’t hold back the smile. “Only yours.”

He had known from the moment he laid eyes on him, that Nines was going to turn his life upside down… He just never imagined he’d love it so fucking much. He shifted onto his hands and knees, crawling back to Nines’ lap. Nines initially reached out to welcome Gavin into his arms… until Gavin’s head suddenly dropped between his thighs. He heard that lovely intake of breath again as Gavin’s lips pressed against his own erection.

“Gavin?”

Gavin didn’t answer, he just let his lips trail over the fabric of Nines’ pants and his fingers went in search of the button keeping him from what he wanted.

“Gavin, what are you doing???” This time Nines’ question was accompanied by a hand tangling itself into Gavin’s hair and pulling back to force him to look into Nines’ eyes. “Answer me.”

Gavin moaned and shuddered. “Returning the favor?” He found the button and cheerfully released it. One step closer.

Nines arched an eyebrow and gave Gavin a long look that Gavin couldn’t really make sense of. He wanted that dick. Wanted to know what he smelt like, tasted like, _all of it_. But Nines wouldn’t release his hair to let him get his mouth around it.

“Haven’t you been through enough today?”

Gavin blinked. “What?”

“The three guys you hit up today? Whatever happened at work to upset you so badly?”

Gavin drooped, remembering Allen’s text for the first time since he’d had his little melt down. The pull of Nines’ fingers in his hair was grounding, kept him from spiraling off into despair. “Sucking your dick isn’t going to break me.” He reached down as he was speaking and groped Nines firmly.

Nines made a soft noise as Gavin groped him, but he didn’t let him go either. “That’s not what I meant…”

“Then what do you mean?” Gavin shifted, moving so that his naked ass rested lightly on Nines’ lap and Nines’ grip on his hair had turned into a faint weight on his head. “Would you rather have my ass instead?”

“No, Gavin… Damnit!”

He was hard, Gavin could feel the bulge pressed against his bare ass and knew that the most that separated them was a zipper and some cloth, but he found his swagger crumbling. Was Nines actually disgusted by the shit he’d pulled today? Gavin couldn’t blame him for that. Maybe Nines was just interested in being his Dom but not being with him sexually? He bit his lip and started to move away. “I… I get it. Fuck… I…” 

He didn’t get much further before Nines’ fist clamped into the fabric of his shirt and the android dragged him down into a rough kiss. Gavin squeaked, losing his balance and winding up with his elbows resting just above Nines’ head. 

Gavin sputtered as their lips parted and offered an eloquent “Huh?” in response.

Nines’ LED was somewhere between red and yellow, flickering wildly, but he had a grip on Gavin that Gavin couldn’t have broken if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. “I just… Gavin, I’m worried about you! I don’t want you to use me to hurt yourself!”

Gavin frowned, clearly at a loss for what to say or do. It took a few moments, but Nines gave him the time to get his words in order despite the fact that his concentration was more between his thighs than in his head.

“But I’m not! I mean, yeah, I slept around a lot today, but it was fucking meaningless…” Gavin’s eyes stung again, threatening to betray the extent of his anxiety. “All I wanted was…” He bit down on his lip and let a miserable whimper escape him. “Was you. It was pathetic and stupid and I thought I could just fuck myself out, make myself stop craving attention… and I couldn’t. I told you I was a mess… and I warned you that I was a sex addict.”

Nines’ LED was still flicking at an unusual orange color as he held Gavin against him. It took a few moments for the flickering to stop, but when it did he cupped a hand around the back of Gavin’s head and dragged him down into another kiss. “I’m sorry… I’ll trust you next time to tell me if you’ve had too much. You know your limits better than I currently do.”

Gavin’s cheeks flushed as he pressed his lips against Nines’ in return. He… He hadn’t expected that at all. Nines trusted him? He kissed Nines hungrily, grinding his ass down against the man with renewed urgency. He’d wanted to work Nines up, show him what he was really good for… But he was also desperately horny now and his patience was wearing out.

“Fuck me, Nines. Please?” He ground himself against Nines like a dog in heat, but he couldn’t fucking care anymore. He _needed_ it. “M-Make me scream.”

Suddenly, he was on his back and Nines was looming over him as he stripped off his clothes. Gavin shuddered, eyes glossy with desire as he admired Nines’ naked body. He was pale and smooth with a few freckles and moles here and there. Gavin looked forward to tracing them later, but for now his thoughts were completely consumed by Nines dropping his pants to reveal his very impressive and very hard cock.

“Nines,” he breathed with excitement. “Please.”

Nines made a sound low in his throat before he moved between Gavin’s legs. “Do you have lubricant, Gavin?”

“Uh-huh, top drawer.” He motioned vaguely toward it even as he rolled his hips up to frot himself against Nines. “F-Fuck.” Then there was a cool slickness against his ass and he felt Nines’ fingers slide inside of him. Gavin’s back arched off the bed as he pressed himself against those fingers. “Oh yes, please, fuck!”

Nines made a soft noise against his ear and Gavin shuddered desperately. “Gavin, you’re such a mess.” Gavin flushed as he continued to rock back into Nines’ probing fingers. “You’re already so loud… By the time I’m done with you, will you even have a voice left?”

Gavin whimpered and moaned desperately. “Fuck, fuck, Nines. Please, please… Give me your cock!”

“So impatient,” Nines chided. “You can wait until I’m ready for you.” To illustrate this sentiment he added a third finger to Gavin’s ass and had Gavin’s head falling back into the pillows as he cried out with pleasure.

“Yes, yes, fuck, Nines, yes!”

The android groaned with pleasure as Gavin cried out, and leaned in to press his lips to Gavin’s neck as a reward. Gavin moaned with delight as Nines sucked on his throat. How did this damned man know exactly how to push all of his buttons? Gavin clung to him, panting wildly as he rocked down against Nines’ fingers.

As his body acclimated to the width of Nines fingers his rutting motions became more and more desperate. “Nines,” he pleaded softly. “Nines… _Please_.” It was so hard to be patient when Nines felt so fucking good.

Apparently Nines’ patience was running short as well, because he sank his teeth into the area he’d been sucking on. Gavin cried out in surprise, back arching off the bed… And then Nines’ fingers were gone and — fucking finally! Gavin moaned low in his throat, driving his hips down against Nines’ cock as he felt the android press into him. “Oh fuck, yes yes yes!”

Nines groaned roughly, his breath hot against Gavin’s damp skin. “Fuck, Gavin…” He panted as he buried his cock in Gavin’s ass. “You’re so loud.”

Gavin couldn’t help the rough chuckle that escaped him. “Y-You expected me to be quiet?”

“When you were…” He hesitated and then chuckled softly, kissing Gavin’s lips. “You really were bored, weren’t you, Dear?”

“Ahn—nmphh… With the guy in the alley? Y-Yeah. Of course! I…” Gavin flushed. “I wanted _this_.” The way his shoulder ached where Nines had bitten him, the way his body tingled with excitement when Nines touched him; that was what he had really wanted. He whimpered, rocking into the android’s thrusts. “I wanted… Nnn, I wanted you.”

Fuck. He was such a sap! And so fucking needy… No wonder everyone got fed up with him. Flushed with embarrassment he draped an arm over his face, trying to hide the heat as much as the worry in his eyes. Nines growled softly, reaching up to brush his arm away.

“I want to see your face, Gavin.” Gavin looked away, face still burning, but Nines guided his gaze back up to meet his own. “I like it. I like knowing you’re screaming for me and only me.” Then Nines’s lips were crushed against his own, stealing his breath away with the intensity of it. 

Gavin pressed back into the kiss, groaning with need. “N-Nines,” he gasped as their lips parted. “I- I’m going to c-come!”

Nines moaned against his lips before stealing another short kiss. “Come for me, Gavin.”

Gavin shuddered heavily. The coil of heat in the pit of his stomach was too much to bear, especially after that soft command. Gavin cried out, back arching as he came. Half-dazed, he heard Nines moaning above him, felt the stuttering slam of his hips, and then Nines was coming inside of him. Fuck, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d let someone do that… A condom hadn’t even crossed his mind when he was desperately rubbing his ass against Nines’ cock. He bit his lip for a moment, uncertain of how that made him feel, when Nines was suddenly kissing him again.

“Gavin,” he moaned, “you’re beautiful.” Nines’ cool hands were suddenly cupping his face, cradling him tenderly. “And mine. All mine.”

Gavin trembled but Nines’ claim on him was undeniable. He lifted his shaking arms to wrap them around Nines and leaned up to steal hungry kisses. “All yours,” he confirmed breathily. He pressed his ass back down against Nines’ cock. “Fuck me again?”

Nines laughed, kissed his lips briefly, and then pulled back to look him over. “We’ll need to determine a safe word, dear. I want to do this properly, after all.”

That sent a thrill up Gavin’s spine. Nines really wanted to do this with him. “Fuck me and then we can think of one?” He replied with a devious smirk.

Another laugh, he loved seeing Nines’ expression change when he didn’t fully expect Gavin’s response. Then he was being kissed, greedily, as Nines began to thrust inside of him. He could feel Nines’ previous load of come starting to drip out of his ass as Nines moved and a moan tumbled off his lips.

“F-Fuck! Yes, Nines! T-There, oh fuck!”

This time Nines drew him out, made him scream and cry before finally letting him climax again. Gavin was grinding against the android desperately again when Nines finally held him down by the hips and clucked his tongue in disapproval. “That’s enough, Gavin. I won’t break you the first night I get you.”

Gavin was panting so hard he couldn’t get words out properly — Nines was probably right, even if it was the last thing Gavin wanted at that particular moment. He managed to nod faintly to show he agreed with Nines and then he was slumping back into the pillows, panting and shaking with lingering excitement. When Nines pulled out, a hot wave of pleasure crashed into Gavin once more, but he bit his tongue against the need to cry out for more.

“Wait here for just a moment.”

Gavin couldn’t even process where Nines was going. Everything was just a lovely, peaceful haze. He smiled drunkenly at the ceiling, hardly able to believe the way his night had gone. Nines was his, _his_! And then the android was back and Gavin’s eyes rolled back as he felt the delightful coolness of a wet cloth against his abused ass. “Oh _fuck_!”

“Contain yourself, dear, I didn’t intend to make you come just by cleaning your sloppy ass up.”

Gavin moaned again but forced his hips to be still as Nines cleaned him up. “F-fuck, then don’t say shit like that. A-ahhh, N-Nines.”

Nines chuckled, the dampness vanished and then something patted him dry. A towel? He’d never had a Dom that actively engaged in aftercare like that. Gavin sighed softly and reached up, eyes still closed. How could he explain to Nines how grateful he was and how happy he was in this quiet moment?

Nines kissed one of his groping hands. “Do you want me to hold you, love?”

Gavin nodded, unable to find the words in this sudden rush of emotions. It wasn’t until he found himself cuddled into Nines’ arms with his head resting on the android’s chest, that he remembered how to speak. “Thank you. That was wonderful. _You_ are fucking wonderful.”

Nines hugged him tightly. “You’re wonderful too, dear. You really are.” Lips brushed his cheek. “You’re exhausted, Gavin. Try to get some sleep.”

Oh… Yeah. He really was. He hadn’t noticed until Nines had said something. He sighed and nuzzled against Nines. “What about you?”

“I’m beyond good.” Nines paused. “Are you alright with me staying here while you sleep?”

Gavin’s lips curled into a tired smile. “Please stay with me.”

Nines kissed him again, and somewhere between the soothing stroke of his fingers and the soft rhythm of his thirium pump, Gavin fell asleep. Not the usual restless sleep with night terrors and all the works, but a peaceful oblivion in the safety of Nines’ arms.

***

The following day, Nines called Gavin out of work for a personal day and took one for himself as well. It was a rare thing, but it was clear Gavin needed some TLC and some time to actually take care of himself. Mostly they sat together and talked, or occasionally Gavin would defeat Nines’ logic and they’d end up making out on the couch until Nines managed to disentangle them.

They decided on a safe word: coffee.

But Nines was very firm that they’d give Gavin’s ass a night off. Thankfully that didn’t stop Nines from putting his mouth to good use more than once.

Eventually Tina stopped by and there was a considerable amount of explaining to do. In the end she settled down, amused and frustrated but ultimately not surprised, and had a few beers with Gavin while they ate leftover rice from the day before. Gavin explained to Nines how they’d grown up together, how her parents had pretty much adopted him but without the paperwork. He worked in their restaurant after school and he (along with Tina) ultimately went into the academy.

It hadn’t been easy, but a lot of people had it worse as far as Gavin was concerned. He had a good ‘family’ in the end and eventually got where he wanted to be. What more could he ask for?

Except, maybe, an android boyfriend that absolutely fucking treasured him. But he had that now too.


End file.
